When recording audio, background noise may tend to interfere with the suitable recording of the intended audio source. To reduce background noise, beam forming may be used to amplify the audio signal corresponding with the intended audio source while diminishing background noise.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.